Mage
Introduction Mages on Valhalla are different. They aren't anything like the ones in the book. There are only four major orders and a couple suborders. Not as many Arcana's. You also don't have to worry about Paradox or Disbelief. This is a world that is very welcoming to your powers, very accepting of your magic and that in fact, seeks out your magic abilities. This is a world that is very friendly to mages and because of that, Mages easily find work wherever they go. Note: Archmastery is kind a term that is and isn't used. Archmastery doesn't really mean much to the theme, but for the sake of mechanics, Archmastery in an Arcana follows the same rules as other Arcana. Note 2: Also, this list of magic is not meant to be the only abilities. If you have an ability for one of the arcana's that you'd like to propose then please do so. I would love to fill these out with more awesome. Why Why did I change mage? Because I wanted to do something interesting. Also because some of the stuff in the mage books didn't mesh with the theme or norse religion. For example, the mage book specifically states that a mage must understand the forces she rewrites in order to rewrite them, thus the need for a mentor. Well, Fate for instance, was written around a system of fate the norse religion has no understanding of. The type of fate presented in the original arcana is not compatible with this theme. The people in this theme would have no understanding of that type of fate or hope of understanding it. So on and so forth. Also, these new orders are cool. Just admit it. Rules Learning Other Arcana Anyone can learn any other Arcana except Priests. Priests are special in that they are pledged to a deity and that's the only reason they have their patron's gifts. They all have Devotion but that's because of their priestly pledge. Therefore, Priests both cannot learn other Arcana and their Devotion and Patron abilities may not be learned by others. Otherwise, A Shaman is more than welcome to learn Nomenclature with the proper teacher. Where are the rotes? There are none. You make them up. Rotes exist, but I didn't want to limit players by creating them. So instead, since I know mages love to make up their magic, You can create rotes. You still get 3 free, so make up some good ones :P Creating Spells Do it. This game is really, as far as mage is concerned, about having you all advance magic. So make up all the magic you want. In fact, as an incentive, each new spell only costs up to 1xp. Have fun! There is only one rule. You can only create one spell per arcana per 2 weeks. This is a) to keep us from having a giant fucking spell list and b) to be realistic about you actually creating and optimizing a new spell. Custom Orders and Arcana The mages on our game have the following custom orders and arcana. Shaman A Shaman is a tribal leader second to the Earl, adviser, and lore keeper. A shaman's duties are many fold, including healing, advising and telling the stories of the clan over as time goes on. Shaman's are well respected and there can be more than one in each clan and even some that have an alliance with no clan. Many Shamans end up going out on their own and seeking their own knowledge and fame. The part that everyone cares about, Magic. Shamanistic Magic mainly revolves around two categories: Runes, Curses. Diviner A Diviner is a truth teller, a sooth sayer, a predictor, a mouth of the gods. Given many names, a Diviner is a person that is believed to have the ability to speak for the gods and see potential futures. While they cannot see a precise future, they can see the array of options before a person. Which option becomes true largely depends on the person, but a Diviner knows how to push a person towards that goal quicker. Diviner Magic revolves around two categories: Divination, Nomenclature. Priest A Priest can be many things, but most importantly they are the representatives of the gods on earth. A priest can serve any of the norse gods along with the christian god. That is a christian priest can be a mage, as can a priest of Thor. Priests pick out a patron, much like in Dungeons and Dragons, and that patron determines one of their Arcana. Priest Magic has two categories: Devotion, Patron. The list of Patron abilities is as follows: Odin, Thor, Loki, Tyr. Bragi, Heimdalr, Hoder, Vidar, Ullr, Vili, Christian Note: This is not a complete list of Aesir, because if I did that, that would be crazy. Maybe I might add more later. If you want to add one, feel free to message odin in game or send an email with your idea for it to valhallamush@gmail.com. Druid Druids are the foresters of the time, who commune with nature and are believed to have some kind of power over it. In reality they do, having refined their crafts for centuries in relative peace. Druidism places a heavy emphasis on animals and the spirits of them along with totems and forestry, but also understanding of the ecosystems. Druidic Magic revolves around two categories: Druidism, Totems